


Assembly Instructions

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: A trip to IKEA brings Dean all the way out of his shell. Plus meatballs, because I'm still hungry.Prompt: Building an IKEA cabinet





	Assembly Instructions

It was supposed to be a fun family outing – a day trip to pick up some furniture from _this_ century to kit out the rooms that Jack and Cas use. The IKEA was four hours away in Merriam, but with Dean at the wheel they got there in a little over three, even if they were driving some big double-cab Silverado that Cas had “borrowed” recently on the way home from a case.

By the time they got to the store, his brother was acting kind of grouchy, and Sam tried to nip that shit in the bud.

“Dean, what's up? Are you still mad we couldn't bring Baby?” Dean barely managed a head shake, too busy glaring at the other customers as everyone funneled into the front of the store. “We can't fit everything we need to buy in her trunk, Dean. We needed a pickup.”

“I know that, Sam, It's not a big deal.”

“Then who pissed in your Cheerios?”

“Drop it,” he growled, walking ahead to grab a cart.

They spent several hours in the store, and Dean's mood got progressively darker, only lightening for a few minutes when they sat down for lunch, because meatballs. He was snappish and argumentative, and he focused the worst of his snit on Cas. The poor guy couldn't even express a preference for the HEMNES bookcase over the BILLY without Dean jumping down his throat about it.

By the time they got home and got all of their flat packs unloaded, Sam was fed up with his big brother's little meltdown. He grabbed a couple of the boxes and jerked his head towards the hallway. “C'mon, Jack, let's go put these together in your room. Cas, you comin'?”

But as usual, the angel seemed to have a higher tolerance for Dean's petty tantrums, because he shook his head. “I'll stay here.”

Sam shrugged. “Alright, man, good luck.”

~~~~~~~

As soon as they were alone in the map room, Cas rounded on his friend. “Would you like to tell me what's going on today, Dean?” he snapped.

Dean tucked his chin towards his chest and crossed his arms, every inch of his frame posed like a sulky toddler. “Nothin', Cas. M'fine. You wanna get this bookcase built or what?”

“The bookcase can wait. Tell me what's wrong.” He softened his voice. “You've been miserable all day, and you've taken it out on all of us. Is this about the truck? I'm sorry we couldn't take the Impala, but–”

“It's _not about the damn car_. Jesus.”

“But there _is_ something wrong.”

“Ugh, I just...” He ran his hand across his mouth. “I feel like this whole day was a waste of time. And money, even if it wasn't exactly _our_ money.”

“I thought you'd agreed that Jack deserved some new furniture.”

“Yeah, he did, Cas. He does. I'm glad the kid is gonna have a nicer setup. He should have a room of his own, some place he can nest in.”

“Then what..?”

“I don't see why _you_ need any of this crap. New bookcase? Bed frame? What the hell, man?”

Cas flinched, hurt and confused. “Do you.. Do you not want me to stay in the Bunker?”

Dean put his hands up in placation. “Of _course_ I do, Cas. I _always_ want you here. But _not in a room down the hall_.”

“Where am I meant to stay, then? I do sleep now, you know. And I need a place to keep my clothes.”

“You're meant to stay _with me_ , Cas. There's room in my dresser, room in my bed. Why do you need any of this furniture when there's plenty of room _with me_?”

At these words, bare and plaintive, a grin bloomed across Cas's face. Dean mirrored him cautiously, feeling unsure now that he'd laid his heart's desire out like a sheet of furniture assembly instructions. He searched his friend's eyes for reassurance. “Is that... Are you okay with that?”

“Yes, Dean. I'm very okay with that. I still want the bookcase, though. You don't have enough storage in your room.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed, relief and joy and amusement surging through him. “Yeah, Cas. We can still build the bookcase. Later, though. Let's go move your things over.”

“Alright, and then maybe you can show me around your bed?” His angel looked at him through his lashes, leaving no doubt as to the meaning behind his words.

“I can _definitely_ give you a tour of the bed, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> My notes for this one: _TFW goes to IKEA to get furniture to kit out rooms for Jack & Cas. Dean is a fucking grumpy puss the entire time (except during meatballs because yeah). They get back and put stuff together and Dean is still a pill. Sam finally takes Jack to go set his room up because he can't stand to be around his brother any more, and Cas takes the opportunity to call him on his shitty attitude. It comes out that Dean's pissy because he doesn't want to set up a nicer room for Cas, he wants Cas to move in with him._
> 
> If you think I did not use Google Maps to find the closest IKEA to Lebanon, KS, and then browse the IKEA site to figure out which bookcases Cas would like best, then we have clearly not met before.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184033817041/april-8-ikea-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
